Once Again
by Fandomness
Summary: Jareth continues to haunt Sarah long after the Labyrinth has faded. Possible Multi-chapter. I do not own Labyrinth all rights where they're due.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and smoky, masked faces twirled around me, their mouths gaping black holes as they laughed. I spun away, the silken folds of a dress tickling my ankles. The white shadow of a door washed across my face and I ran. Through the door into a hallway lined with arches, shadowy recesses, voices calling from their depths.  
"Sarah! Sarah!"  
Some were familiar. Hoggles harsh croak, Ludo's guttering roar, Sir Didymus' exalting squeak... others were strange and haunting, leaking out of suppressed memories, wild laughter and booming warnings. I couldn't escape them. Couldn't do anything but run. Figures beckoned from the arches, reaching out rubbery green hands to grasp at me.  
"Don't go that way!" some voices pipped.  
"Which way?" Others demanded. "Come on come on!"  
I stopped, a maze of staircases twirling up around me, the whole world spinning in time to their rising tiers. Shapes darted here and there, familiar shapes with familiar faces. There was Hoggle! And Didymus! I ran to them ,reaching, but just before I touched them they morphed into cackling goblins or stooped beggars. The ground slanted suddenly, a vast set of stairs appearing at my feet and there was Ludo standing at the bottom! I called out to him, my voice drowned away by his own rumbling bellow. I reached the bottom of the stairs and my hand buried into his red fuzz for one brief instant before he transformed into Toby, his babyish laughter ringing in my ears as he toward above me. Rocks were rumbling down the countless stairways, bouncing dangerously closer, their grey tone slowly leeching away until they were as clear as glass. I cowered, waiting for the pain and crushing weight. But it didn't come. I straightened. Staring up at the bubbles that floated around me, as big as the distant moon, edges gleaming.  
I drifted through them, hands out stretched. I found my way to a garden, the bubbles growing steadily thicker as I went until they all but obscured my vision. I began to panic as the garden grew darker and more indistinct. bubbles swirling around me like a thick fog. A shadow appeared before me, dark and hunched.I made my way towards it, begging for help, for light! A dark chuckle echoed through infinity and the shadow rose, thinning and stretching until a man stood before me, facing away. I rested a hand on his arm and he turned, wrapping his arms around my waist and smiling down at me, his glittering bi colored eyes seemed to replace the sky and outshine the stars. A thin smile cracked his lips.  
"Sarah." he breathed and I gasped.  
Jareth.

I jerked awake, staring at the unbroken white of my ceiling, my chest heaving.  
"Jareth." I whispered into the darkness.  
"Sarah." The darkness whispered back.

**One shot? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat bolt upright, fumbling my lamp on. The yellow halo of light gave me some comfort and I peered through the darkness. Rain pelted against my window, the shutters bobbing against the glass. I sighed in relief. The dream had obviously been stirred up by the storm, my mind drawing parallels to something that had happened two years ago. I lay back against my pillows, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to sleep. But there was a cold fear radiating through my stomach and I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.  
I swung out of bed,the carpet rough against my feet. Inching slowly across the floor I squinted into the shadows, waving a hand through each black stain. There was a draft leaking through the window and I shivered, pulling at the hem of my night gown. BANG, BANG, BANG! I whirled my heart pounding.  
"Sarah?"  
I sighed, it was just my father.  
"Yeah?" I ran a hand through my frazzled hair, trying to shake the feeling of fear out of my chest.  
"Look, Toby's fever has gotten worse. We're going to take him to the hospital. Will you be alright here by yourself?...Sarah?"  
Alone? "Ye-Yeah." I cleared my throat, the night's grey chill crawling along my skin.  
"Alright. We should be back in a few hours, you can go back to sleep."  
Sleep? There was no way I was going to be able to sleep, it was too dark, too quiet... too...similar. I listened to my father's retreating steps until he was out of ear shot, then I ran to the light switch, flicking it up with desperate fingers. The light cleared away the general greyness, but the darker shadow seemed even more dark and concealing compared to its white glow. They spilled out of my closet like wet ink, beckoning something to come and hide in the shadows. I crept over to it slowly...then I wrenched apart the line of coats, tripping and entangling myself in a heap of breath rushed out of my crushed stomach and I sat back, wincing. Pushing a hundred pound cardboard box back away from my knees I scanned my room again with real relief. The only danger seemed to be my over active imagination.  
I staggered upright. Looking down at the flattened cardboard. A familiar shape was poking through the flaps. I dropped to my knees again pushing the box open carefully. I'd forgotten them. Hoggle, Didymus...Ludo... I'd shoved them out of my mind like I had shoved these toys away into the closet. I hadn't seen them in... a year...didn't remember how I had ever seen them to begin with...  
Reaching down I hefted the book end that reminded me so much of Hoggle, the one that had been poking out of the box. It's hat was chipped, and sometime in the past Toby had managed to take a marker to its face. I wonder if they remembered me? Or if they'd shoved away my memory like I'd shoved away theirs... Or if they were waiting for me... to call. Probably not. I put the toy back in its box. They probably hated me by now... or had given up on me entirely.  
"Sarah."  
I bolted upright, racing out into the hallway.  
"Dad?" I peered down into the empty was nothing but a shadowy hole, sort of like... I rushed to my window, looking out through the rain. The car was gone from the drive. I was alone. My breath came in panicked gasps and I leaned hard against the wall. I needed to calm down. It was nothing... just dream lingerings... phantoms brought on by the storm... Steeling myself I raced to the bathroom, trying not to make things out of the shadows. Slamming the door behind me I gripped the sink, staring at my reflection.  
"Look Sarah!" the voice demanded and suddenly it wasn't my reflection I was seeing in the oval glass... "I've brought you a gift." I couldn't see the bauble rolling along his hands, I could just see him. His face. The beginnings of his shoulders. His mouth moving as he spoke.  
"What is it?" I heard myself ask, though my lips didn't move.  
"It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way...it will show you your dreams..." His voice faded with his image and I was left staring at my own terrified face, muscles frozen, knuckles white around the taps. It was a memory. I told myself. Just a memory. Peeling my hands off the sink I stumbled back to my room, falling against the door when it was closed behind me. I buried my face into my hands, my whole body was shaking and I tried desperately to calm it down.  
There was a tap against my window and I looked up in time to see an avian body wing past. I stood slowly, staring and was just about to step forward when there was a crash from the other room.  
Toby's room.  
"Sarah."

**Chapter 2, by request. Tell me if you want me to keep going...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Labyrinth all rights where they're due. **

**A really short update, hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**"Sarah."  
I froze, the soft voice shuddering through heart was pounding frantically, and I felt suddenly dizzy, my room swirling together into a mess of jumbled colours. Calm down, calm down... I pressed my palms into my forehead. I should just go back to bed, I was dreaming, the storm was making me crazy... He couldn't be here... He couldn't...  
"Sarah." the voice insisted and I found myself going back out into the hall. Toby's room was just beside mine, the door opened a crack to reveal a thin slice of concealing grey. Thunder rumbled over head as I touched the knob and I jumped, jerking my fingers back and shivering violently. The door swung open, disturbed by my sudden movement and cold shadows came washing out of it, further darkening the corridor and sending another trill of fear down my spine. I inched past the door jam, fingers fumbling for the switch. It clicked uselessly, without even the barest flicker of light. I dared a glance back into the hallway, my own bedroom's luminescence blooming like a pale rose across the carpet.  
Toby's room was made up of fuzzy grey blocks, no shape quiet distinct. I peered around looking for some sign of a disturbance, but the room was clean, nothing out of its place. I tried the switch again, my fingers shaking so bad they almost couldn't grip the small plastic square. There was no reaction, the bulbs remained dead. I took another small step in, hoping to see something I had missed. A current of damp air blew across my neck and my whole body rippled with goose-flesh. I stared hard at the curtains, nothing more then solid black rectangles against the far wall, they didn't move... Not even the barest flicker along the hem.  
A shining fork of lightening tore through the sky, blinding me with its brilliance, and thunder rumbled through the clouds. I squeezed my eyes shut against the intruding light. When I opened them again the curtains were billowing out into the room, a gale of icy wind blowing in through the open window. And a thin, black figure was standing outlined in the moonlight, his spiky golden hair gleaming slightly. He smiled, white teeth flashing in the darkness, and took three carefully deliberate steps forward, eyes flashing with mirth. I watched as he slowly raised his hand, one of his inexhaustible crystals curled in his palm, it's edges sparkling with promise. He rolled it up to his fingertips, balancing it precariously, vague shapes stirring in it's depths, and then he spoke his voice deep and taunting...  
"Do you want it?"


End file.
